War
by xxhummingbird
Summary: Markus Reid OC promised everyone that he would protect them, all until he was gunned down in the Battle of Mt. Fuji. OCxMilly Ashford.
1. A Lost Flower

New story from hummingbirdxx. This is a story with my own character Markus Reid, whose basic details are on my profile, if you want any more details, then ask me and I will post up links to full detail of all of my own characters, so it's easier for people to understand who to imagine when reading the story. It is written in his point of view, and I will mark who he is talking about in each section. Thanks for reading!! Oh and italic font means it is flash back, thought really. Normal text is the actual events. If that makes sense...

_Nunnally;_

_I said I would always protect you, save you from anything that would even want to harm you. Yet now I stand here watching as you are chained to the moving pedestal that your demon brother sits upon. Your older brother, the one that looked after you through thick and thin, was now the world's most hated man, and you were his prisoner, along with the Black Knights, and this was all while I hid with the frightened royal family and few soldiers. What was wrong with me? Nunnally, I am so sorry. You don't know how much I fight back to urge to run from this building, straight into harms way just to tear you away from such a painful scene. I told you that I'd always be at your side, and I had been there, until now._

"_You'll come back won't you?"_

_Your gentle voice echoed through my mind like a lullaby. Its sweetness tainted with caution and pain as you reached out and took my hand. You had never laid eyes upon me, but you put your full trust in my hands, and I had abandoned that to attend to my own life. It was the same with Milly. I had abandoned everything that was set out before me when I was in Area 11, just to work for a bloody thirsty emperor, and now his demon son, how sick. _

"_Yeah, I'll be back before you know it! I promised I'll protect you, and when I come, who knows what I'll be!"_

_You laughed at that, for you always knew that I had potential in becoming something grand. Many times you had told me that being a noble was enough and I didn't need anything more in this world, since that is what you believed, but my dreams and ideas were elsewhere in the world, I wanted to become something stronger, that people looked up to, to protect you further, and in the process of that, I had smashed the dream of the man that had taken me in when my family had died, Ruben. K. Ashford. He longed for his family's honour to be restored before he lay on his death bed, and his grand-daughter wanted that too. It was their choice to either return Lelouch and you, my sweet Nunnally, to the throne, or marry Milly into a noble family. I remembered that I'd been so jealous when I heard that she was engaged to that Earl. It had been your words that had calmed me, your calm, peaceful words. _

"_Don't worry; someday I am sure Milly will understand who she really belongs with. And that is you. For you already see that your heart belongs to her."_

_You were right of course. After all, he was only an Early, my family were Counts. Though, it wasn't just about rank that was important here, it was the belonging to another's heart, the idea that you were loved no matter what, that I what I wanted, since well, most others were terrified of a Knight of the Round, due to the carnage the Knights had brought upon Area 11 in the war. Luckily that was all behind us now, right?_


	2. Fallen Soldier

I hope you review |:

"Markus, get out of there! You'll die!"

My gaze shifted to the large open channel that cut off my vision of the glowing claw that had dug its way deep into the metal structure of the Vincent. I cursed and hit the dashboard with clenched fists as the ejection system repeated it's cursed words of _JAMMED_. That stupid knightmare that had snuck up behind me as jammed the ejection system of my Vincent with its vibration sword, now there was no doubt that I would die here. I twisted in the seat to see if I could removed the vibration sword, but it was no where in sight and I cursed loudly again.

"Suzaku, I can't! That idiot jammed the ejection system! I'm not going anywhere!"

My eyes grew wide as the channel cut off and the pulsing red electricity of the radiation claw shot its way through the knightmare frame as if it were made of butter. My clenched fist hit the button once more but nothing happened. It was over. I would die in battle. The chess game between two princes, sworn on revenge. How selfish. I could not only feel the radiation pulse through the knightmare, destroying it's metal frame, but it pulsing through my body, making me feel ill, as the blood dripped from the gash on my temple. My limbs felt heavy as my gaze went fuzzy, and then the Knightmare jolted before the feeling of free falling took over, my head spinning before it crashed into the dashboard and I was gone. I should have known that no one could defeat the Guren, the pilot was just too good, and Rakshata had equipped it with such advanced technology, I should have listened to Lloyd when he was giving me a run through on how to avoid it.


	3. Good News

_Nunnally;_

"_...A Knight of the Round?"_

_Indeed had you not expected me to return with such rank, and to top that off, I was a Count of Britannia. I was indeed impressed with what I had achieved, and so was Milly. I had knelt down on one knee, taking your small hand in my own as I smiled toward you, even though you wouldn't see it. I had made a promise, and I had kept it, I just wanted you to believe that. I was so happy when I saw you smile. I hadn't expected it since I worked for your father, the same man that had banished both you and Lelouch, after the death of your mother. He'd even pronounced that you and Lelouch were both dead, I knew you wouldn't forgive him. _

_The time I spent at the school, I rarely left your side when you were out in the school grounds, most of the other students would stop and talk amongst themselves when they saw you talking with a Knight of the Round. It was definitely a shock, but you always laughed gently at their oblivious state to what you really were, a princess. _

"_Nana... I have to leave."_

_I remembered how your gentle mask was spoiled by a look of shock and a delicate frown; it instantly punched me in the heart as you asked why. You had even set up a special dinner for yourself, Lelouch, Suzaku and Milly and I. Just to see us all happy for once, since the tension had grown. You weren't the only one that was shocked; Milly had desperately tried to tell me not to go to battle. I couldn't abandon my duty. I had come all the way to Area 11 to fight, not to visit. You knew that, and Milly knew that, but you didn't want to accept it. You had already lost Shirley, and Euphiemia, I doubted you were not even sure how to deal with Suzaku or I dying on the battle field, nor would Milly know how to handle it. _

"_I promise I'll come back."_

"_Cross your heart..."_

_I had crossed my heart, and shook your hand. You had nodded, a smile forcing its way across your face, through I could still feel the tension. My attention was then lost to you as I looked across at Milly. She was holding back tears as I knew she longed to reach out and never let me go, I felt the same way. She had called off her engagement, just to move on with her life, she didn't care for nobility any longer, her pain and suffering of losing her friends in this war had blocked her heart off for what she had once longed for. I had embraced her tightly before leaving alongside Suzaku, our backs turned to you and Milly as you waved goodbye. It was a last goodbye, and we had turned our backs. _


	4. I'll Fight For You

I think this is going to be the longest chapter Cornelia steps into this one :D

The sunlight above blinded me as I tried to pry my eyes open. The intense pain shot through my body as I opened my eyes and noticed where I was. I could feel the warm blood leaking from my body on my uniform as I tried to sit up. I, of course, hit the ground seconds later as the pain engulfed my body, sending me screaming as I clenched my fists, hitting them against the dirt ground beneath me. As the knightmare had fallen, the vibration sword that had jammed the ejection system as dislodged itself and was now impaled in the ground just metres away from me. The many times I had hit that ejection button had queued up and the ejection system had shot into action, but all too late, as I hit the ground before it had set me free. I was now laying in a pool of growing blood, the knightmare frame landing atop of me, as I am fallen out just metres above the ground. I could feel the broken ribs in my chest grind together as I tasted the blood in my mouth. I felt ill, the pain of throwing up thick upon my senses as I tried to turn over, but the knightmare had me pinned. I felt like screaming out for help, but I was in thick forest, no one would hear me, I just had to face the facts that this was my death bed, and I would wait for death to greet me with a smiling face.

"There he is!"

I opened my blinded eyes as I heard the voice in the distance. So that is what death sounded like. I lifted my head slightly, and wiped the blood from my eyes as I tried to clear my vision to glance around. I saw nothing and my head hit the ground again, only causing me to groan in pain.

"Count Reid! Sir! Can you hear me?"

The voice was so close now, and I could feel the hands that belonged to it. They fumbled over my bloody neck, searching for a pulse I thought was gone. But they found it, for they yelled it over the entire forest, the sound of footfalls approaching at such speed followed. My eyes were closed, but I could hear everything that was going on. The sound of the grinded metal as it was lifted and pushed away from my injured body. Then two hands cupped around either side of my face and I felt my body being shaken. I groaned in such pain as I swore I heard someone say sorry.

"Markus, it is me, Cornelia. Open your eyes; we need to see that you are alright."

Cornelia? I scrunched my eyes tighter together; my upper lip curling over my teeth as I finally opened my eyes, jumping at how close she was. I cried out in pain as my body jumped and closed my eyes again. That was definitely Cornelia, and I knew that I had to get away from her. Prince Schneizel had tried to kill her, and I knew that she'd want revenge on anyone who worked for that side of her family. I lifted my injured hands and pushed her hands away from my face before trying to sit up. My body found its resting place against the knightmare frame that was now beside me, well what was left of it. It's cold, jagged metal cut into my flesh and I felt the warmth of my blood spilling to the ground.

"He's hurt! He's hurt, quickly!"

I wanted to protest that I wasn't hurt, but I couldn't find my voice, and then everything went black. I awoke to a similar blinding light that hovered above me, my eyes opened instantly, my pupils burning as the sudden light that entered. I blinked a few times before I managed to sit up. My head wasn't as heavy as before, and it didn't spin so much that threatened to send me crashing to the ground again. It took a while for me to register what was around me. At first I hadn't recognized the light beeps of a heart monitor that was attached to my chest for numerous cords. Nor did I feel the sting of the needles of drips that entered my skin on my arm and my hand. I did feel the cold sensation near my nose and noticed the breathing tubes placed near my nose, attached to the side of my face with medical tape. I didn't bother removing any of the medical equipment, but propped myself up against the head of the hospital bed, I now knew where I was at least.

"You're awake."

I was shocked that it was Princess Cornelia that sat at my bedside, her knight, Guilford, was no where in sight. I diverted my gaze as I bowed my head slightly, but she only scoffed, gaining my attention instantly.

"You are nobility as well Markus, no need for the formalities."

"... But your highness..."

"Please."

I nodded, as did she. I was curious as to why she was here, and why she had been the one that had saved me from dying in that forest. I knew what happened, but I could see by the nag in her expression that she wanted to explain something. I gave a sigh and allowed her.

"What happened?"

"...The Battle of Mount Fuji. That's what happened." She began, folding her arms over her chest as she spoke, "My brothers are selfish fools, thinking they can just fight like that... they thought it would be useful to use the F.L.E.I.J.A"

I hated those things. It was an invention of death, and I was ashamed that it had been Nina herself that had created it through her grief of mourning for the lost princess who had massacred half of the Japanese race. I had turned my attention else where in the room as Cornelia pondered over her words quickly. I knew what had happened from when I had entered the battle, all the way to where I lost consciousness in the falling Knightmare frame that the Guren had successfully destroyed, just like so many others.

"Markus... Suzaku is dead..."

I froze where I sat, my eyes wide as I stared across at the wall I'd been staring at earlier. Her words repeated in my mind, meaning nothing until I caught a firm grasp of what they meant. I turned to stare at her, my expression locked in a pure mask of shock as I tried to find my voice.

"What?"

That's all that came out, and that meant that she'd repeat herself. I didn't want to hear those words again so I shook my head as she forced herself to speak the three dreaded words.

"...How?"

"... The Guren..."

Of course, I clenched my fists tightly at my sides as I shook my head. So the Guren had continued on to take another life, and the only memory I had left of my friend was him screaming at me to save myself. The look of panic on his face when he had said that was the last face I remembered of him in my mind. My memories were too fuzzy to find and put together that smiling face that I'd seen so many times before. I felt Cornelia place a hand on my arm, taking my hand gently in her own. I didn't want to believe this, but I knew that there was a possibility that his Lancelot had not proven itself that time. I opened my eyes, rage flashing over my green hues as I tore the needles from my arms, oxygen from my face and heart monitor from my chest, pushing myself out of the hospital bed and to my feet. I didn't pause to rid the dizzy spell that threatened me and grabbed my fresh uniform from the foot of the bed, pulling it over my bandaged body before turning to Cornelia.

"I will fight for you. I will no longer fight for that demon, Lelouch."


	5. Remember Me

This one is Markus' thoughts on Suzaku.

_Suzaku;_

_I had met you when you had first joined the Knights of the Round. You were so nervous that it made Gino and I laugh. Though, the laughter that we felt before vanished as the story of your past came to our ears. We hadn't lived a life like that, nor had we seen one. We had grown up with riches, and a family to love us, even though mine we technically dead, I did still have the Ashford's. You were an Honorary Britannian, a Japanese citizen that had given up their Japanese culture to serve Britannia. Of course you were seen as scum, and not everyone liked you, but the world had been forced to accept you, for Princess Euphiemia had with such ease. Of course, now that you were one of us, Gino and I accepted you without issue. A careless arm slung of your shoulder and a friendly laugh, and you felt like one of us._

_But, now you were gone, a victim of the Emperor Lelouch. You had willingly accepted to become his knight, after everything. You were Euphie's knight, and you lost vision of that. I wanted to find you and hit you for that, but you were lost. Both Cornelia and I would stand at your gravestone for hours, staring down at the inscription that marked the marble slab. Even Arthur, your cat would stand with us, his gaze not once leaving the slab. I wondered many times if he were praying, or silently speaking to you. _

'_Knight the Zero. Suzaku Kururugi. 2000-2018. here lays a consummate and invaluable knight to His Highness Lelouch VI Britannia, 99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire.' To me it was more of a tombstone for that royal demon that had killed you as a tool to fight. You were none of that. You had worked so hard through your life to achieve what you wanted. I felt like tearing the slab of concrete up and shattering it, replacing it with something that stated what you truly were. 'Here lies Suzaku Kururugi. Knight of Seven. Honorary Japanese. May he live on for what he fought for.' I knew even Cornelia agreed with me on that. You were more than what Lelouch put you across to be. Some best friend he turned out to be. _

_Your blue cape had been draped over the stone; Arthur would curl up under it, resting peacefully over your resting place. I guess now he adored you more than anything, and that only made me laugh. Cornelia had stood with me for only an hour before moving off. She mourned for you, for you had protected her sister, had been with her beloved sister until the last seconds of her life. She wanted to thank you, but she had never gotten around to saying it, nor had she apologized. I could tell she felt guilt, something we all felt in this war. _

_Well at least you and Euphie could be happy now, together, just like you wanted. You could watch from wherever you were the peace that would slowly cast over the world once Lelouch was dead. You could be happy for us. _


	6. Is This Called Happiness?

Personally, I dislike this chapter. Thoughts please! REVIEWWW people :D

I sat silently at the long table, my head lost in my hands as I listened to the news broadcast repeat over and over. There were two others in the room, Milly and Rivalz. I had come straight to Ashford Academy from the hospital, ignoring the complaints that Cornelia yelled after me as I left, I also ignored the doctor's warning and now I was feeling the after effects. Rivalz sat across from me; Milly was at my side, her arms wrapped gently around me, making sure not to trigger any pain from the wounds that carved my body. I slowly lifted my head from my hands as I twisted to stare at Milly. I had arrived telling her the news of Suzaku, and the news broadcast had backed it up with an announcement to the world that Suzaku Kururugi, our much beloved Lancelot, had perished in the explosion of the Battle of Mt. Fuji. Milly had grieved openly, bursting into tears at the news, while Rivalz and I kept silent, our own suffering and pain of the loss building up in our own way of grief.

The two had lost so much in the past year, neither of them fought, but were the ones to sit back and watch their friends die. Shirley had been killed, Suzaku as well, and Nina was the mastermind behind the world's most deadly weapon. I could only imagine how they both felt toward what their friends had become. And not to mention, Lelouch, their most trusted friend, was now the enemy of the world, and everyone wanted him dead.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered, glancing between the two of them, "Everything seems to be ruined."

"Markus, can I ask you a question?"

I glanced toward Rivalz who had spoken up, and I nodded slightly. I would try my best to answer any question he had on his mind, try my best, but I wasn't entirely sure about the entire war myself, and I would probably not know the answer. I only knew about the Knights of the Round. If it were about Nunnally I wouldn't have an answer, I had no idea where she was. The last I had heard, she was with Prince Schneizel, but Lelouch could have stolen her away by now. But if it were about Kallen, then I would have no answer. I hadn't seen her in months, and I did fear at times that she was dead.

"Why are you still wearing you Knight of the Round uniform?"

I blinked, caught off guard by the question as I glanced down at my fresh uniform that I had put on in such haste. The crimson clock hung over my shoulders, the tall collar reaching under my ears, its golden rope baring weight on my wounds. I frowned lightly as I lifted my gaze back to Rivalz, my answer clear in my mind.

"Because I serve Princess Cornelia... and no matter what, I still serve the Royal Family of Britannia."

Rivalz nodded at my answer and forced a quick smile, "Just as long as you're not doing anything bad!"

I nodded, "Nothing bad. I promise."

The silence continued, and eerie silence that filled the room, the echoing words of _Suzaku Kururugi is dead_ vanished as Rivalz switched the television off. The few next minutes were just spent reminiscing from what I felt. For me I was trying to wade my way through the sea of my memories, searching for a face, a smiling face, that belonged to my deceased friend, but there was nothing but a blur, a smug of the panic I'd seen in his eyes when he saw that I could have died. I wondered if he had thought I was dead in his last moments. The silence was short lived as the cell phone in my pocket buzzed and I brought it to my ear. It was Cornelia, and I watched the others lean closer to listen. I threw the phone to the centre of the table when the line was disconnected and rose to my feet.

"I... have to go..." I murmured as I glanced toward Milly, "I have to stop Lelouch."

I turned to leave the room quickly, to avoid questions, but only managed to get out the door before a hand reached out and clutched at my arm. I felt the pain burn stronger at the touch before turning slightly to peer over my shoulder. Of course it would be Milly; Rivalz wouldn't have been so desperate to follow me. I felt something shoot through my heart as I saw the sparkling tears fall down her gentle face, and I instantly wanted to reach out and wipe them away, to tell her everything will be alright.

"Don't fight for revenge for Suzaku, Markus!" she was crying now, "You'll only die."

I can't promise that I won't die, no one can do that. I don't have control of the lord's will, and nor will I ever. I frowned delicately as I pulled her into a tight hug, my face buried in her hair as I listened to her sob into my shoulder. I wanted to apologize, but I wanted to promise her. I had not idea what Cornelia had planned, and I wasn't sure if she had planned an attack on the procession where she'd order everyone to be killed and the prisoners set free. I felt my heart sink at the very idea.

"I... love you, Markus. I love you so, so much! I can't let you fight for revenge and die! Not now!"

Alright, I won't fight for revenge. I wanted to tell her again and again that I loved her too, but I couldn't find my words, I just hugged her tighter, my body aching from the wounds that were still fresh against my skin. It seemed so easy to promise in my mind, but even harder to say it out loud and speak the truth. I drew in a breath, her scent burning my lungs as I lifted my head away from hers. She was staring up at me with teary eyes, the sparkling tears sliding down her face with ease. I frowned again and lifted my hand, catching the tears on my fingers and throwing them away.

"If I come back alive - - -", she cut me off.

"You will come back alive!" she demanded.

I smiled and nodded, "If I do, marry me."


	7. Yes

Change! This is now Markus' thoughts on Milly.

_Everyone deserves a happily ever after to finish their story, right? This was the happy ending that you had always wanted, and I was giving it to you. Even if it was based on a promise I couldn't make, even if I crossed my heart and hoped to die. But, with something such as marriage on the line, of course I'd come back. You had said yes so fast, that our lips had crashed together before you could even finish the three letter word. You repeated it over and over against my lips until I had to pry you away because of the pain that was shooting through my torso; I guess you had forgotten what had happened the day before. You seemed so happy again, you everlasting smile that I adored appearing across your face as you wiped the sad tears from your eyes, replacing them with tears of joy. I remembered just thinking that your grandfather would be pleased about one thing. Though, that wasn't why I wanted this. I loved you, I just hadn't seen that before, and I am sorry I made you wait. _

_Do you remember the first time marriage was brought up before us both? Your grandfather had called us to his office before we attended class, and had basically ruined the day for both of us. We were young and only saw each other as best friends. How easy that disappears when you grow older._

"_You two will grow up and get married!"_

_We were both shocked by the statement that you grandfather had announced to both of us. I was frowning, and you scoffed in disgust. I felt like arguing, but you were the first to complain._

"_Why would I marry him?"_

_I felt myself sink at your statement and looked toward you. You had a finger pointed out toward me and a look of disgust over your face. I knew it was all an act, but I couldn't help but feel the pain of seeing you act like that tug at my heart. Did you really mean that? I felt like falling to my knees and asking you if that's what you thought of me. But the second we had left that office, much to the distress of your grandfather, you had turned around, throwing your arms around me and saying sorry so many times I had lost count before you drew your hundredth breath. I had laughed and reassured you that I hadn't taken it seriously, though I secretly had. _

"_It's alright! I knew you were acting!"_

_I lied, and I seemed to hold onto that, because when I had heard that you were engaged to Earl Asplund, I felt my jealous build up until I felt like telling you to marry me instead. I wanted you, but you couldn't make your mind up. I felt a wave of relief crash over me like the ocean when I heard that you had called your engagement off, though the guilt lingered around me as I thought of you being upset by it. The guilt vanished though at your smiling face as you told me yes. This was the beginning of our life together, just when world peace came dancing around Britannia and Japan._


	8. Death Of A Demon

I didn't like writing this chapter... Review!

So, the Emperor decided that a precession through the streets was good enough to show off the people he'd captured. It was their execution, and they were being paraded through the streets like white statues. They were lined up in two rows on two separate vehicles that travelled before his own; he sat atop of his throne, staring down at the people below with such a cold stare. My gaze was limited through the slit blinds that we hide behind. I stood silently next to Viletta who was staring down at the parade in shock as she noticed Ohgi amongst those waiting to be executed. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as she took a step back, ready to run out and save him, but Cornelia caught her arm. I turned my head slightly to at her, pointing toward Nunnally that sat chained to the part of the vehicle that the Emperor sat upon.

"You are not the only one." I murmured to her, "Just wait."

Viletta nodded hesitantly as she forced herself to stay where she stood, staring out and waiting for something to happen. Neither she nor I knew what Cornelia had planned, or if she had anything planned at all. We were both lost in that thought until the name was whispered.

"...Zero."

I glanced up, "It's Zero."

He stood silently at the arch in the road; the procession coming to a halt at the knightmare frames raised their heavy guns, every person in the room frozen as we watched with wide eyes. Zero, the one who had fought against the Britannian army for so long was now standing before the Emperor, ready to put a stop to Lelouch. Our hearts raced as we sure Zero launch forward, sword in hand. He jumped over the knightmare frames with ease, before avoiding Jeremiah who had rushed forward to try and stop him. The cries from the crowd whispering in shock drifted up into the clear sky. Lelouch had rose from his seat, pulling his gun out of his hand as the enemy approached. Lelouch's prisoners all gasped as Zero rushed past, he was their leader, and he was there to save them.

Everything went still has everyone watched the gun fly from the Emperor's hands and the sharp sword finding itself embedded deep into his flesh, his blood pulsing out to his feet as he fell limp onto Zero. I leaned forward, peering through the cracks of the blinds as I saw the blood, my heart jumping a beat as I saw Zero let Lelouch go, letting him fall down the ramp, a trail of think blood trailing behind him as he came to a rest beside Nunnally. My heart ached when I heard Nunnally scream, her cries echoing through the silence. Then the chants of Zero arose, blocking her screams, as Zero raised the bloody sword to the sky. I turned, without a breath, without a heart beat as I bolted from the room, the others following. The sunlight hit us, blinding us as Cornelia cried to the world.

"Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!"

The cheers arose, cries of happiness, cries of sadness, it all mixed together, the sound empowering as I ran to Nunnally. My eyes stung from the tears that built up, threatening to spill as I heard her screams. She was clutching at her brother's bloody hand, holding it to her face as she cried out his name.

"Big brother!" she screamed over the volume of the cries from the crowds.

I jumped onto the float and fell to my knees beside her, "Nunnally..."

She pulled away from the body of her brother, her dress stained with blood, her pale cheeks too, as were her hands, and fell forward, grasping at my collar as she cried into my chest. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms tightly around her as I rocked her gently back and forth, hushing her cries. The pain shot me through the heart with such force the tears of my own slipped down my face. I held her so close; the blood that stained her dress stained my white uniform. Not once did she stop crying.


	9. A Last Thought

This is a mixture of different thoughts, marked which is which! Don't get confused! Review :D

_Nunnally;  
Where was your happy ending Nunnally? Do you remember that time where you had accidently knocked over and smashed your favourite tea cup? You cried so easily, and I had rushed to your side, taking your hands in my own and hushing your tears. You had cried for only minutes before your tears subsided and a smile danced across your delicate features. You had only stopped crying when I had taken to humming a soft lullaby to you, and after a while you began to adore that lullaby, and would ask me to hum it to you when you were sleeping. Was that because your brother took to disappearing all the time, and wasn't there anymore to sing you to sleep? _

_You had asked me later on if that lullaby were about anything. I had replied with a no, and you decided to make up a story. You spoke of a lone crane, and as you did, you folded a crimson crane and handed it to me. I was surprised at your craftsmanship at such beautiful origami, since you had no sight, but listened on with your story._

"_It's about a lone crane that finds its prince."_

_I had smiled at you small story and agreed, "That's a perfect story."_

_And then you fell asleep. _

_Suzaku;  
"A year has past since your death. I can't believe it. I try and visit you everyday, sometimes Milly comes along with me, bringing Arthur food and water. You know he rarely leaves this place, I think he has finally taken a liking to you. The world is finally at peace, it's such a shame that you couldn't be here to celebrate that with us all. I wish I could have been alert of that knightmare so you wouldn't have taken on the Guren by yourself, you should have known that none of us stand a chance. It's tough to actually know that it was Kallen that was piloting that thing; you don't know how many times she's apologized for attacking me. She and Gino are happy together, it's such a nice thing to see Gino happy again. I still think I need to get your tomb stone changed, but I guess no one would let me do that, since that's what you were, a knight of Lelouch, he could have at least put something more heartfelt instead of you just being his knight. You were more than that, I saw it. _

_Milly and I are getting married next week, wish you could be there. Heh, this feels weird just talking to a gravestone, you better be listening up there!"_

_I lifted my gaze to the crystal sky as my laughter broke the silence of the graveyard. This place was so still, filled with solitude as this is were all the important people were buried. Laughter seemed to lighten it up a bit. _

"_I'll see you later then." I smiled down at the gravestone, kneeling down to brush the fallen leaves from the sparkling concrete slab before turning away. _

_Milly;  
I love you, I love you, and I love you! The day went perfectly, you looked as stunning as ever as you twirled around the dance floor of the reception, your sparkling white dress dancing around you with such grace I felt like the luckiest man alive. The day had started without an issue, only our closest friends were invited, so it was only small. It was a shock when Zero turned up, he entered the reception, where everyone knew one another and came to stand just before us, before removing his mask. You gasped in shock, and I could only smile._

"_...Suzaku!"_


	10. A Happy Ending

Last chapter :D

So this is what world peace was like. I watched from alongside Suzaku in disguise as Zero as Nunnally shook the hands of every world leader from her wheelchair. I greeted them with a smile, and Zero greeted them with a nod. I had taken up my promise of protecting Nunnally, and now I was her knight, as was Zero, a perfect picture of peace and alliance. Everything seemed perfect, Japan had regained its name, Ohgi had taken the position as prime minister, and he even had a child on the way. The Japanese and Area 11 Britannian's fell into peace, forgetting everything that happened once before. Cities were being re-built, the knightmare frames being used for that, instead of war. The memory of Lelouch was only upheld by the idea that it had been him would had organized to bring world peace, Suzaku had helped us understand that, and Nunnally believe it, helping the world understand it. This was now a perfect world, and it would remain like that for years to come.

This was a happy ending, not just mine, but Nunnally's, Suzaku's, and the whole worlds.

The End :D I do hope you enjoyed this story. Even if you don't like Own Characters. It is a shame if you don't, own character's allow your imagination to grow *is ranting* Anyway, this was just a short thing I put together within a day or two. I personally dislike the last few chapters, and would have liked to re-do them, but I drew a blank, and school is eating my brain. Some of it may not be correct to the actual storyline, I have seen Code Geass twice, but it's been about a year since I watched it, I do try and watch the important episodes before I start on any story, but if there is something wrong, don't go and tell me that I shouldn't have done it, just mention it quietly so I know later that I have missed something. I am not going to go through and add it just so you can be happy with it, that's too much work.

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to those who review! REVIEWS IS LOVE!


End file.
